The Legend of Zelda: Order of the Phoenix
by madori
Summary: An inadvertant magic accident brings link, Zelda, and Impa to Hogwarts; takes place during order of the phoenix. AU rated t for later violence and language
1. Chapter 1

"NO! Link! Not like that… you'll redirect the spell and it'll…."

A small explosion followed by slew of curses from link interrupted her

"…explode in your face" Zelda sighed.

"Impa!" Zelda called, leaning out the door

Yes your majesty?

Would you please fetch me **another** red potion" Zelda sighed "link has managed to hurt himself…**again"**

Of course your majesty . Impa replied then walked off to retrieve said potion.

"perhaps we should give Din's Fire a break for now, Link…" Zelda said taking a seat on the next to him on the bench…

" This is getting ridiculous Zel…" link sighed, gesturing to the stack of empty potion bottles next to the bench

"I just don't see why the sages insist that I know so many forms of the spells I already know" he muttered as he hung his head down, unaware that Impa had been standing right behind him

"it is because your magic is weak young hero…" Impa whispered into links ear, snapping him out of his self induced gloom.

" WEAK?! How can you call me weak, my spells have served me well throughout my journeys" link replied indignantly

"I know what I said" Impa replied frankly; pausing to toss link his red potion "your magic is too general, if you were to get into combat with a powerful mage, and there are ones more powerful than gannondorf out in the world; you would be burnt to a cinder with your current skill… the Master Sword can only protect you so much"

"But…" link stammered

"sorry link…I'm afraid she's right" Zelda sighed "why don't we go back to Farore's wind , you seem to have a better hang of that"

"Fine…" link sighed, dusting himself off as he stood up from the bench

Why don't you try warping just over there" Zelda said, motioning to the far side of the courtyard

Link put himself into the stance that Zelda had taught him, then brought his hands to his waist, which then began glowing a bright green color as he summoned magic to them-he then whipped his right hand out and above his head, causing link to disappear in a cloud of the same green magic. But something went wrong…Instead of links expected reappearance at the opposite side of the courtyard; the cloud of magic grew, rushing towards Zelda and Impa, and consuming them before they even had an opportunity to react

The last thing that any of the three of them saw, was the ground rapidly approaching them, and then everything faded to black…

**A/N**

**So? Tell me what you think! Questions, Comments, Suggestions; Review… PLEASE!! IM BEGGING YOU**


	2. hitting the ground

…..

Link felt the ground rise up to meet him, a crunching sound of broken glass and the sickening warm feeling of blood pooling up beneath him, most likely the empty glass bottle Impa had given him. He tried to stand only to be knocked back to the floor by a heavy object falling on top of him, namely Impa, followed by Zelda. As he felt his strength ebbing and the black abyss eating away at his consciousness, he took one final look up, just long enough to see a man, with a beard that link could see even through his clouded vision, bringing his hand up to his face, and then…all went black…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a quiet day for Albus Dumbledore, school had not yet started at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and he had spent the majority of his day contently pacing about his study, munching on a handful of licorice snaps every time he happened to stroll by the bowl containing them. He was however quite preoccupied with what he would do with his the forced appointment of Dolores Umbridge; the minister of magic's lapdog undersecretary to the position of defense against the dark arts. However the peace would soon be shattered; as Dumbledore made another round about the circular room, Fawkes; his pet phoenix, let out an earsplitting screech, as a blinding green light appeared near the top of the tall ceiling of his office.

"Curious" he said calmly, not expecting what happened next.

A young man, clothed in green, with a sword and shield slung over his back was thrown from the portal, arms flailing as he rapidly approached the ground and landed with a resounding 'oof'. Dumbledore attempted to help the young man, but was stopped by the appearance of two other people, both landing atop the young man before he could help, one a young woman, about the same age of the man, dressed in an elaborate gown, and the other an older woman, with snow white hair pulled up into a ponytail, and dark makeup around her eyes, he also noticed a pair of short swords, reminiscent of the swords that Japanese ninja carried fastened to the small of her back. But his curiosity would have to wait. He rushed to the side of the young man and put his hand to his forehead, sensing that he was injured.

"Arresto sanguis" he spoke softly , causing the boy's wounds to heal, at least long enough to fetch help

"Charles" he called to one of the paintings upon his wall "go fetch Madame Pomfrey and tell her to come to my office, its important"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ungh… where am" link groaned, looking around trying to get his bearings. What he saw surprised him, gone was the open courtyard of Hyrule castle, now replaced by an open room, filled with beds. He could see Zelda and Impa laying in the two beside him. He groaned and tried to reach them, but found the pain too great.

Hearing his grunts, Madame Pomfrey rushed to his side and scolded him,

"don't move! You've got six broken ribs and I've just finished mending them"

Link groped around his chest for his bandolier, not feeling it, he looked to find that his sword and shield had been removed, along with his tunic and his chainmaille, and placed on a chair nearby.

"What? Your belt?" Madame Pomfrey asked, seeing link grope for it weakly.

"y…yeah" link groaned in pain. " the sixth pouch from the hilt of my sword"

Madame Pomfrey fumbled with the leather belt until she found the odd shaped pouch, and opened it, finding three vials, filled with potions, each a different color. She looked at link in confusion.

"which one" she asked

"b…blue one" link winced, the pain in his ribs making it difficult to speak

Madame Pomfrey pulled the blue vial from the pouch and brought it over to link, who snatched it from her hand and messily gulped down the contents, finishing with a shudder.

Link felt his strength returning as the bitter blue potion made it s way down his throat, enough so to allow him to properly ask where he was

"H..How did you…" Madame Pomfrey stammered in disbelief to his unbelievably quick recovery

"Who are you and where am I " link demanded

"why, you're at Hogwarts" Madame Pomfrey replied "the headmaster will want to speak to you, judging the terms of your arrival"

"Hogwarts? What's a Hogwarts? link asked, "and what about Impa and Zelda" link said motioning to his sleeping companions

"they're fine" the nurse mused 'I gave them a sleeping draught to help them rest, they should be awake in a few hours, and I think you should wait until professor Dumbledore arrives to ask your questions…by the way, what are you?

"What do you mean what am?" link asked, confused

"why your ears…" the nurse replied, which made link realize that indeed his ears were different, instead of hers being pointed like the norm of most hylians, she had the rounded ears of the gerudo, but it was impossible for her to be a gerudo; her skin was far too pale.

"Perhaps I should wait until this Dumbledore person gets here" link sighed pulling his tunic over his head and placing his hat upon his head

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whaddaya think!!!! Please R&R or Madori will have a nervous breakdown

^-^


	3. Rambling explainations

"Well, aren't you going to go get this Dumbledore person?" Link asked, bewildered at the fact that Madame Pomfrey was doing absolutely nothing to get this Dumbledore guy to come and talk to him.

"don't get your knickers in a knot now" she nonchalantly replied, turning towards a painting on the wall; link had thought she was going to straighten it, as it did look a bit crooked, but to his surprise she talked to it.

"inform the headmaster that our guest is awake, would you Charles?" she said, and adding even more to link's shock, the painting nodded its head and **strolled off the canvas**!

"D..did that painting just move?!" Link stammered nervously, remembering his battle with Phantom Gannon, and the Poe sisters. Of all the strange things he had met on his travels, nothing creeped link out , perhaps with the exception of redeads, were moving paintings.

"well of course it moved!" Madame Pomfrey said indignantly. As if the poor hylian was supposed to know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost half an hour had passed since Madame Pomfrey had asked the "painting" to inform Dumbledore of his consciousness, and he had yet to show his presence"

"_for the love of din, just how big is this place…"_ Link thought, which ironically just happened to coincide with an new voice's appearance, who link assumed to be Dumbledore. He turned his head to see the person, who he surprisingly, remembered vaguely to be the one who saved him. Now link could clearly see the man's appearance. His long robes embroidered with numerous images of stars and crescent moons, and his long beard nearly reaching to his waist. Link mentally laughed, comparing him to the crazy scholar he had met in Kakariko, who had spent hours on end talking his ear off about an ancient legend of some person of some sort, he hadn't really paid attention.

"now what would your name happen to be?" Dumbledore asked link, extending his hand, which Link grasped, to return the gesture.

"umm, im Link professor" he said sheepishly

"well Link, if you would please put your hand on my shoulder we can apperate back to my office"

"apperate?" link asked, puzzled

"it's a bit like teleporting, albeit a little less glamorous"

Link hesitated for a moment, knowing that his erroneous spell had sent him to this strange place

"don't be shy now, we are short on time and there is much to discuss" Dumbledore encouraged,

Link finally decided to go for it and put his hand upon the sagely old man's shoulder and held his breath, expecting the worst, which was apparently not that bad, for as he opened his eyes to take a peek of the 'trans dimensional worm hole' he expected to see, he found himself in what he assumed to be the headmaster's office.

"would you like a bit of licorice snap, Mr. Link?" Dumbledore asked, taking a handful of said candy from a dish to his side.

"please sit down! We have much to discuss" the headmaster mumbled, his mouth full with a few of the "licorice snaps"

. link looked around for a chair, initially finding none, but upon further inspection of the room, caught sight of a stool resting upon the top of a VERY tall bookshelf.

"professor…Your stool is up th…"

"my apologies; Accio Stool!" Dumbledore spoke, flicking some sort of stick in the air, which apparently caused the stool in question to fly off the shelf and sat itself right behind him.

"im a bit confused at what's going on here professor" link said, setting himself upon the stool

"As am I, Mr. Link" Dumbledore said passively, still munching on his candy.

"you could begin by informing me of how you and your friends happened to end up here in the first place"

"well professor, it's a bit complicated…my friend Zelda was giving me magic lessons, and…apparently I did something wrong…" link said sheepishly

"and where exactly did you say you were from?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three hours were spent telling Dumbledore about his adventures in the lands of Hyrule and Termina, about the hoards of demons and monsters he had faced, and finally…exactly who he and his friends were.

"…now going back to the start of our conversation, Magic you say?" Dumbledore said, now with his full attention. "well I must say that the irony of this situation is…quite humorous."

"I fail to see it…" link said, still confused

"well Mr. link, your little magical accident had landed you here at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry" Dumbledore said with excitement

"but what does this mean to me professor, it's important that I get back to Hyrule" link said, becoming increasingly annoyed by the headmaster's evasive conversation.

"I know that your agenda may be important to the world you may be from Mr. Link, but im afraid there is nothing I can do." Dumbledore said indifferently "from what I know about situations like this, you and you alone can correct this matter. And since you, and according to you, your friend Zelda show magical prowess, I feel that it may be best to study magic here, at least until you perfect the spell which will return you home"

"apparently I have no choice" Link sighed

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said "you may sleep in the guest tower tonight, tomorrow, my colleague will accompany you to diagon alley to purchase your supplies, your room is down the hall"

"_No rest for the weary I suppose" _link said as he left the headmaster's office, hoping to at least get a good nights sleep from this rather eventful day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not my best work I suppose, writers block aside, but tell me what you think anyway!!!

And thank you SOOOOO much to You people who reviewed me, you know who you are

-----Madori----


	4. Waking up

Sorry for the massive delay in the post of this chapter…I had been suffering massively from an intense bout of writers block

* * *

"_No rest for the weary I suppose…" _Link sighed as he followed the winding spiral staircase that professor Dumbledore had directed to him.

"_You'd think that with all this magic they'd find a faster way to get upstairs…" _

Link finally came to a very large, very heavy looking door, at the top of the staircase, and instantly it gave him a feeling of unrest, once again from the unpleasant memories of similar doors opening to the lair of thousand-year-old demons, demonically manifested spirits, and the occasional wayward power hungry egomaniacal warlock.

He gingerly nudged the heavy door open, sneaking a peek inside, and was astounded by what he saw; the bedroom that had been offered to him was something that even a certain princess would envy; the circular room had all the amenities he could ever dream of; a four poster bed, a roaring fire, and an already filled steaming hot bath, and suddenly Link began, in the tiniest state of mind, to like this new world of magic, as he stumbled to the overstuffed bed, kicked off his boots, and fell into the most comfortable sleep of his life.

* * *

Links sleep was dreamless, for the first time in what seemed like years, at least until one professor Minerva McGonagall grew impatient with the hylian's refusal to wake up

She had been told by professor Dumbledore to wake their guest at nine o' clock, which even by the most liberal of standards was ample time for the young man to awaken, yet when she went up to his chamber to retrieve him, she received no response to her knock on the door, so she tentatively stepped in, to find the young man STILL splayed out on the bed, dead to the world….

"Mr. Link!" professor McGonagall said, giving him a sharp poke with her wand "Mr. Link! It is Nine O' Clock and it is imperative that you get up this instant!!"

Finding her methods to be ineffective she decided to go for a more practical approach…with a swish of her wand, and a tap on his head, she had access to his subconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------links dreamless sleep was finally broken when he found himself…nowhere…

In a black sea of absolute nothingness, with the exception of a strange clock, in the middle of a single beam of light, the only source of it…he approached it tentatively, but when he took hold of it, he found himself in bed…but that was not the strange part, what was strange, was the strange woman in his bedroom, standing over him.

"Gah!!" Link yelled, scooting himself away from the woman "who are you and why are you in here?!"

"I mr. Link am professor Mcgonagall," she said, "and **you** are ten minutes late for our appointment at Olivander's, so if you are quite done questioning me, would appreciate it if you would kindly dress yourself so we can go"

-Link was speechless from the professor's lecture- literally, he silently scooted himself off the bed and promptly re dressed himself. When he attempted to make for the door, he was stopped by professor McGonagall's arm-

"we will be traveling by floo powder mr. Link" she said "and

I would **strongly** suggest you put this on" she also said, holding up a long **black **hooded cloak, which she handed to Link.

"its…black…" Link said with a degree of distain, as he reluctantly slid it over his head.

"thank you mr. Link," she said, motioning him to the fireplace, which had long gone out "now grab my arm, and close your eyes" she said as link gingerly moved himself in to the space which was definitely not built for two people. He took hold of her arm, and she loudly shouted "Ollivander's" before dropping a handfull of strange powder, which then exploded into a cloud of green fire. Link felt an overwhelming feeling of nausea as the flame consumed him, and he felt the inky blackness overtaking him, as his world spun blindingly around him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------part two on the way…as in within the week…give me ideas, suggestions… chain letters, eviction notices; just leave a review

---Madori---


	5. shopping

_First off- I have to announce that a rewrite is definitely in progress- but I leave you with this much better chapter- Unmeasurable amounts of thanks to my WONDERFUL Co-Author: Gothgirlinpink- an my consultant- Icon-077-

But im rambling-

Enjoy ^-^

The swirling abyss of black and green made link's head spin; the sensation of falling and spinning also did nothing to alleviate Links disorientation. He clutched professor McGonagall's arm as if it were his last between him and the screaming void itself; and yet, as abruptly as the green vortex had appeared, it melted away. The world gradually began to congeal into a visible entity around him. Link stood stock still; frozen in a state of shock, his arm still clamped onto the arm of a considerably vexed professor.

"That's quite enough!" snapped the witch, jerking her arm from Link's vise grip, and subsequently stepping out of the dusty fireplace. Link still stood frozen as the old witch disappeared from view, then quickly returned, with a man of an, apparently similar age.

"This is the one you spoke to me about, Minerva?" The man said, sizing Link up.

"It is, Waylon" Professor McGonagall responded, motioning for Link to exit the fireplace. Link cautiously stepped from the dusty firebox, and into the dimly lit room.

"If you would please stand over here then, Mr Link." Mr. Olivander indicated a rather small raised platform in the corner of the room. The elevated area was not particularly high, and Link had little trouble stepping onto the box. Link stood a moment, his eyes on 'Waylon', a puzzled look gracing his features.

"Raise your arms then please, Mr. Link" Mr. Olivander then asked. Link silently obliged, raising his arms before him, only hesitating slightly.

The elderly wandmaker then proceeded to summon a multitude of enchanted measuring tapes, which began to autonomously measure several standard, and a great many more, seemingly useless measurements, all of which the skilled craftsman mentally noted and compounded, as to find the wand that would be his perfect match.

Mr. Olivander then left the young hylian standing on the little platform, leaving his company for the dust and solitude of what Link assumed was the storeroom.

The man was gone for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally returned, he held in his arms four boxes, slightly longer than a foot in length, and about six inches in width. He set each of them down carefully on the counter at the front of the store, one besides the other. 'Waylon carefully removed each cover from it's box, placing them beneath their respective boxes.

The man then beckoned for Link to join him at the front of the store. Link found himself filled with curious excitement as he jumped from the platform and strode over to the elder male. Link curiously peered over the open tops of the boxes; within each of them lay a wooden baton, like those he had seen used by the inhabitants of the strange new world- wands they called them- each of them a piece of art in themselves, each unique with no single aspect the same. A bright smile spread across Link's face, as had many a time in the past in a familiar situation. Link possessed a sort of subconscious affinity for treasure, and these objects certainly seemed priceless.

Mr. Olivander walked over to the counter and reverently picked up the wand which rested in the box furthest to his left.

"Rosewood, Unicorn tail core, bendy, though I wouldn't test that if I were you. Rather excellent in charms this one." he said quietly, gently placing in in Link's waiting hands.

Link eagerly took the object in his left hand, and was enamored by the reaction; he felt a sense of power, as if all the energy within him suddenly had an outlet.

"Go ahead, Give it a swing" Mr. Olivander added with a dip of his head. Link confidently took up a fighting stance, as if the wand was his trusty sword. Focusing on a rather innocent looking vase of flowers on the windowsill, he lunged forward with the frightening intensity of a reaction was both spectacular and terrifying at the same time….

Almost instantly the surface of the wand was transformed into a gossamer network of glowing gold filaments, the triforce on his left hand began to glow dazzlingly as well.

It happened in a fraction of a second, before Link could react, the wand exploded in a blinding flash of light and a storm of gold shards. When the sea of white light finally faded away, a scene of mass chaos revealed itself: windows had been shattered and blown out of their frames, in the place of the innocent vase of flowers lay an immolated massacre of plant life, encased in a once beautiful vase turned casket, Mr. Ollivander and professor McGonagall had taken cover behind the heavy counter.

"…I…I think not…." Mr. Olivander shakily called from behind the counter, poking his head over to survey the damage.

"….Sorry…." Link managed to choke out, still in shock from the unexpected wand super detonation

"I believe this is a special case, Weylan" Prof. McGonagall whispered.

"Indeed it is Minerva, quite special indeed..." Mr. Olivander responded, quietly moving into the back room again.

He returned with a much larger box, which was much more ornate than the previous four. Dusty silver vines seemed to almost climb the sides of the box, seeming almost real. Link watched as the designs seemed almost to dance as Weylan moved. The man in question walked up to Link, box still in hand, and spoke to him, a hint of mysticism detectable in his voice.

"There is an aura of mystery around you, boy. Never before have I seen a person with such power that a wand was not a sufficient method of channeling it. Within this box lies a unique wand, but there is a catch"

"….what catch?" Link said, still utterly confused

"You are not of this world, Mr Link." Mr. Olivander Said, seemingly seeing through the veil of deception that Link had thought was firmly in place. "Your power borders on the supernatural, it is my belief that only a familiar artifact of yours, used as the core, will allow you to channel your powers, If you possess none, I am afraid that It is beyond my capacity to assist you."

Link lifted the hideous black cloak over his shoulders, once again exposing the green of his tunic to the world. He reached around his back; producing an average sized leather bag, which he placed upon the counter.

"Within this bag, lies every artifact of my past travels; what would be a suitable material for the core?" Link asked

"Is that a-" professor McGonagall started,

"-bag of holding, yes it is" Link finished, "A gift from a very dear friend."

"Getting back to business" started "it could be one of multitude of things, a body part of a magical creature is usually the norm, but anything with particularly strong magical power is acceptable"

Link quickly proceeded to delve through the depths of his bag of holding for any object of use. After some time of searching and sorting, he came upon something that simply felt perfect for the situation.

-From his bag, Link drew out a single Golden feather;

"Feather of the Hylian Owl, a relic from the messenger of the goddesses themselves" Link spoke, holding the relic out to the waiting hands of Mr. Olivander

"This..." he started "this is unlike... anything that I have ever seen before."

He held the sacred object carefully as he placed it very carefully on the counter, next to the mysterious reliquary box. He carefully undid the latch on the front of the box, and very slowly lifted the lid of the mysterious reliquary. Within the box lay a much larger, and much more ornate wand than those that had been previously been laid on the counter. The object was almost twice the length of the one Link had been previously handed, and much wider as well. The handle of the wand was wrapped in a sort of thick leather, making the wand resemble a sort of sword. Unlike a sword however, the rod, while seeming to thin past the handle, was not flat, nor sharp, like a sword. Despite this, Link silently observed that he could probally seriously hurt someone with the thing if he hit them hard enough. That might come in handy if he drew a blank with spells.

"Hornbeam, twenty inches, sturdy" Mr. Olivander spoke quietly as he reverently lifted the object from its case.

"You wield your sword with your left arm am I correct, boy? Mr. Olivander asked. Link simply nodded as a response.

"Hold out your right hand then." Mr. Olivander replied, now holding the "blade" of the wand with the handle turned towards Link.

Link quickly did as he was bid, taking the object in his right hand as instructed but remained with it still outstretched into the elderly wandmaker's hands. Mr. Olivander then drew his own wand from his pocket and turned his attention to the single delicate feather still resting on the counter. With a flick of his wand he levitated it into position above Link's wand.

"Steady now" he said as he began softly chanting what was clearly some kind of spell. The sacred feather seemed to turn into something Link could only compare to liquid metal, which then seeped into the surface of the wand, quickly being soaked up by the wood of the wand.

"Sacred Owl core…" Mr. Olivander spoke in seeming awe.

Link gripped the wand tighter, instantly felt a surge of power flow up his arm and through his body, much stronger this time than with his previous attempt to wield a wand.

"Now, I want you to gently flick it in that direction" Mr. Olivander said to Link, gesturing to the recently blasted out window.

'Please, please don't explode' Link thought as he turned his head towards the designated area and brandished his wand in the general direction of the window. Much to his relief another display of unnecessary destruction did not ensue. Instead, the window had reassembled itself.

"Well Mr. Link I believe that this was a success" Mr. Olivander said, a smile visibly permeating his wrinkled features. "Use it well" he added, extending his hand to the young Hylian, which Link happily shook.

"Twelve galleons then Mr Link, more than your average wand it's true, but then again, that isn't an average wand." Link hastily handed over the required gold before turning towards McGonagall.

"Oh!" Mr. Olivander interjected as the two were preparing to leave the store "and you may think it wise to hide those ears of yours".

Link quickly tucked the pointed ends of his long ears into the confines of his hat and the two finally departed the cramped store.

The rest of the outing dazzled Link more than he could have imagined was possible, professor McGonagall too him to a multitude of places buying a wide variety of things, some quite normal, such as the pair of scales and telescope that were purchased at one store, and some considerably stranger such as the heavy pewter cauldron, that was to be used to make potions- a notion which Link found fascinating and even stranger still- a broomstick which the good professor explained was for flying…which somewhat disturbed Link, bringing back somewhat unsettling memories of two vexing desert hags.

"So you people really ride on…brooms?" Link asked…hesitantly holding the object in his hand as the two left the store.

"Of course we do! The Professor replied. "I would think that it would be a common ide…." Professor McGonagall stopped herself mid phrase…remembering a very important fact about Link "My apologies Mr. Link, I forgot that you weren't simply a muggle born wizard"

"Muggle?" Link asked, confused by the new term

"People without the ability to use magic"

"Why call them a name?" link asked again

"To put this lightly Mr. Link, the magical and non magical communities of this world do not intermingle openly, we magical folk keep ourselves isolated for the safety of everyone"

"But why?" link asked yet again, failing to understand the issue "In my culture people born with the gift of magic are among the most revered, we believe that anyone who can cast magic is personally blessed by the goddesses."

"I'm afraid it is not that simple Mr. Link" The professor replied gravely as they continued down the street "the people of this world have proven themselves to be rather intolerant towards anything that could be considered different. Over countless centuries, our people have been persecuted and hunted by religious fanatics who find us an affront to their god. Paranoia has engulfed entire communities in the past, so it is for the best that we remain hidden." She replied

"But professor, you said something about muggle born wizards" Link interjected "If there are wizards born to 'Muggles', someone among them must know about the your people, why keep so

secretive then, will they not tell others on their own?" Link said

"They will most certainly not Mr. Link" the professor responded curtly. "We have taken special precautions that word of us never becomes public."

"That's st…" Link began.

He was cut off however, as an owl swooped from the sky towards them. The bird in question slowed as it neared them before coming to rest upon professor McGonagall's shoulder. Within its beak, the bird clutched a letter which Mcgonagall quickly retrieved and with a flick of a finger, broke the seal and removed its contents….

"Oh dear…." Professor McGonagall whispered, her hand covering her mouth "Mr. Link I'm afraid this is quite urgent, it's from the headmaster, I will escort you to your temporary quarters at the leaky caldron, where you will reside until the start of term, then I must depart. Your companions will be sent to join you once they recover."

Link simply nodded to this, as they increased their pace down the street, taking a sharp left and entering a building. Upon entering said building, which Link quickly came to assume was a bar, they did not dawdle as they made their way through the dimly lit room. Link noticed the strange looks he was receiving from nearly every person in the room, though with his ears in his hat he could not understand what they were saying.

Professor McGonagal ignored the whispers her companion was attracting, walking up to the counter where she began conversing in hushed tones with the bartender, motioning towards Link once or twice. Once she had finished speaking, she briefly spoke to Link and motioned to the man now standing next to her.

"Tom will show you to your room" she said, before quickly walking away, turning around a corner and out of sight.

The portly man, McGonagal had called him Tom, simply nodded his head to Link and motioned for him to follow. The man led Link up three flights of stairs and down a hallway, ending in a rickety looking door.

"Don't I need a key, sir? Link asked before Tom had a chance to walk away.

"Are you mad?" the man replied in a gruff and drawling manner. " The room's been enchanted, the door will only open for you, or with your permission"

"I feel so alienated…" Link thought as he stepped into his room, laying his new broomstick next to the door, and the remainder of his things on a chair in the corner.

He strode over to the curtained windows, and gently shifted one of the drapes aside. His room provided a pleasant view of Diagon Alley below him. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, watching the scores of people going in and out of the numerous shops, and sitting down to eat at the resturaunt directly below his room.

Link didn't know exactly how long he waiting in his room, passing the time by pacing about the room, and then attempting to read one of the books that he had purchased earlier in the day. He knew that if Zelda was here she would have aproved, 'Might as well try learn as much as you can before your chucked in in the deep end', she would have said. Of course attempted was the operative word, Link soon came to relies his task was near impossible, as each of the books seemed to be written in a language he could make no sense of. He once again resorted to pacing the room, lost in his own thoughts. Every now and then he would pause and glance out of the window.

"This place is odd" Link thought "I can't help but feel a subtle feeling of dread when I am here. Why is that?"

The feeling was nearly making him sick…the people outside, although lively, had a very wary atmosphere about them, as if they were scared that something may suddenly jump out and scare them…hurt had seen this sort of this before, back when Gannondorf had still been in power.

"I wish Zelda was here…I hope she's alright" Link continued in his head "She always seems to know what to do in a situation like this…"

With a sigh Link turned his full attention to the window before him, this time however, instead of simply stealing a glimpse of the outside world, he drew the curtains, tied them back and looked for a means to open the window. He quickly found it, a thin rod that slid into a small hole in the wood of the frame. Once the window was open he looked outside contemplating whether or not the people on the crowded street would be alarmed by his presence on a rooftop, he decided to err on the side of caution; he reached inside his pack and pulled out a rather ugly mask. The mask looked as though it was a stone and placed it on his face- the mask possessed an enchantment that would certainly make sure the crowd was unaware of his presence.

Deftly scanning the environment, he found a foothold next to his window, which he grabbed hold of and proceeded to deftly scale the side of the building, until he finally came to rest on a parapet near the edge of the roof; delving deep into the confines of his pack again , Link withdrew the object which had motivated him to take his sojurn to the roof in the first place; the ocarina of time. With an atmosphere of melancholy that could freeze one's blood, Link brought the instrument to his lips and began to play. The people on the crowded street stood frozen in their tracks; caught off guard by the sound of the haunting melody emanating from Link's instrument.

Time seemed to stand still, as Link's song reached a crescendo. The people in the street still stood still, some with tears in their eyes as the piercing sound of Link's ocarina seemed to strike them to their very cores. As Link's song delicately died away the people stood still for several minutes, in sheer confusion of the appearance of the music from nowhere. With a sense of content, Link quietly returned to his room, stripped off his equipment and lay down upon his bed, and drifted into a hauntingly dreamless yet unsettling sleep.

-Link awoke from his dreamless slumber near the time that the sun rose over the roofs of the shops of Diagon alley. Suddenly overcome with a feeling of extreme hunger he decided to venture out of his guestroom to seek out a smidge of breakfast.

Looking through his newly purchased belongings he sought out one of the new, and considerably less faded robes from the previous day. Again deciding to err on the side of caution, Link decided to wear only his white undershirt with the neck smartly laced up all the way, and a pair of his black school trousers, also purchased the day before, underneath the plain black robes. He placed his green hat upon his head, a bit displeased that it did not match the rest of his outfit, and carefully tucked the tips of his ears into it again.

Before leaving, he also took the money bag from his belt and placed it within one of the rather deep pockets of his robes, while placing his wand in the other.

"Perhaps I'll visit the clothing shop again" link pondered "black doesn't seem to suit me very well."


	6. Weasleys, New clothes, and Other things

At the time of day that Link entered the Pub downstairs; he found it to be quite deserted, with only the man Prof. McGonagall had called "Tom" standing at the counter

"Well look who it is!" "Tom" said brightly…apparently refreshed by a good night's sleep. "Ye hungry lad?" he added, giving Link a knowing look.

"perhaps a bit…" Link mumbled "I haven't eaten in about a day…"

"Well have a seat then Laddie!" "Tom" again replied cheerfully…the change in his personality was remarkable really…amazing what sleep…or lack thereof can do.

"What can I get yeh?" he asked yet again..

Link smiled, and simply said: "surprise me"

Having lived in a forest most of his life, Link's diet had never been the most varied, mostly constituting of plants, berries, and the occasional deer that may have been killed by an unfortunate step too close to a Deku Baba. In fact, before he embarked on his journey to save Hyrule, he had only tasted meat once before in his life…also almost completely unknown to his palate, was bread; and that which he had tasted was always the type intended to remain marginally edible for long periods of time rather than to be enjoyed. And due to this he was incredibly astounded by the variety of food presented to him with naught but a flick of a wand. Never before had Link eaten sausage, not that he did not enjoy every moment of eating them; and he found the prospect of collecting eggs from chickens absolutely horrifying, thinking back to the cuccos that Malon had kept…and their incredibly short fuse when human contact was involved.

Tom simply chuckled to himself as he continued to summon creative food choices which seemed to endlessly amused the boy. Particularly laughable was Link's reaction to a plate of butter Croissants which he had summoned in a self gratifying attempt to be cosmopolitan.

"Why are these things shaped like this?" Link queried, examining one closely

Tom chuckled" Ye'll" have to ask the French Lad…Jus eat et"

Link took one furtive nibble at the end of one of the pastries, to find that he found it simply spectacular. That being said; the ravenous seventeen year old hylian quickly devoured the plate of a dozen pastries.

The culinary extravaganza continued for the remainder of the hour; and Link emerged from the Leaky Cauldron thoroughly fed and watered on some of the most interesting foods he had ever eaten.

Leaving the Pub; Link strolled down the alley, casually glancing into the storefronts he hadn't the time to see the previous day as he made his way to "Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions", though he simply knew it as "the store with the mannequins in the window" He made a left at the wider part of the alley's concourse counting the number of stores he passed, remembering that the clothier was the fifth one on the right after the turn- his many adventures in dungeons had granted him what he considered a "Pictographic memory" which served him well in this unfamiliar place.

After a good bit of a walk Link had succeeded at finding the clothing shop and stepped in; searching for someone to help him shop, he happened to notice a pair of rather tall young men, the two of them identical with shockingly orange -almost red- hair and freckled faces; the both of them seemed to be bickering over something about wheezing or the like; but Link stopped himself from listening further, Zelda had once scolded him for listening to other peoples conversations, something about it being rude and him needing to learn some manners if he was going to stay with her. Zelda had been discussing what could only be described as girl-things with Impa. Link didn't think he had ever seen Zelda as furious as when she had found out that he had overheard her. She hadn't spoken to him for a week.

"Excuse me-" Link politely interjected to the duo "have you seen the tailor by chance? I need to purchase something"

"Oh! She's in there fitting little Ronnykin's new dress robes" the twin on the left said, a silly grin appearing on his face.

"Should be out in just a spot" Finished the one on the right, matching his brothers smile.

"….Thank..you.." Link answered, turning to leave; a bit disturbed by not only the twins' demeanour, but also their demonstration of their ability to finish each other's sentence.

"Nice hat you've got there mate" one of the twins interjectected just as Link turned around to leave.

"Yeah," his brother added "Where'd ya get it?"

"it was…a gift" Link hesitantly replied, becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the two's unbridled flamboyance.

Link meandered away from the two bickering twins, hoping as to avoid what promised to be a rather uncomfortable situation. He couldn't't tell why, but something in his gut told him the two redheads were _not_ to be trusted….under _any _circumstances. He proceeded to browse around the shop, observing the many different styles and colours of robes that were offered by the shop, occasionally stopping to feel the texture of the fabric they were made from. Link did not particularly like any of the styles that were standard, as he felt they all looked too plain and boring to wear in the presence of polite company - adventuring was another thing, one didn't't need to look flashy (in fact, it was one of those times when flashy was very, very bad. It was like putting up a huge sign screaming "I'm here, come and get me", when you were really trying to be sneaky. Plus, the clothing always got ruined, and then Zelda would moan at him), but as Zelda had always told him "_You only get one chance to make a first impression" _and black robes, which frankly, in Link's eyes, resembled more of a dress, didn't seem to exude an interesting aura. 'Plus,' Link thought, 'black seems like more of the bad guys thing.'

Finally, after what felt to be the greater part of an hour, the tailor finally emerged from the back room, accompanied by, yet another child with shockingly red hair who, Link noticed, had a distinctly disgruntled look about him. The tailor briefly spoke to the twins who were still bickering about wheezing or whatever it was that was bothering them in the far corner of the shop and beckoned for them to follow her to the counter. As to be expected the duo paid for the carefully wrapped package which Link assumed were the "dress robes" the twins spoke about earlier. Link wondered what these 'Dress robes' were. He was pretty sure that the red headed child, Ronnykins, was a boy, so why would he need a dress?

"Was nice meetin ya mate" one of the twins said to Link, over his shoulder as they prepared to leave, then turning to extend his hand in greeting which link returned.

"I'm Fred" said the one on the left with a cheeky smile, "Fred Weasley." He made a little bowing motion.

"And I'm his distinctly better looking brother, George" the other quipped, mimicking the same gesture as the other. Fred elbowed his brother in the ribs at this. George grimaced at Link, before recovering his excited bravado "and this here, is little Ronnykins!", "George" added, pointing to the significantly shorter redhead, who simply nodded and turned away with a grunt.

"He's a tad shy around strangers" Fred snickered aside to Link…or was it George? Already, Link was having trouble remembering.

"Link"

"Link eh?" The right brother asked, a mischievous look coming into his eye. "That's a rather odd name."

Link just shrugged.

"So…Link, how would you like to help us out a bit."

That was when Link figured that he needed to excuse himself

Quickly saying goodbye, Link focused his attention on the tailor, who introduced herself as Madame Malkin.

"What can I do for you today young man?" Madame Malkin asked politely, "correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you visit my shop yesterday as well?"

"well Yes…" Link started

"oh dear….do your school robes not fit quite right, they look fine" She interjected, with a look of concern gracing her features

"oh no they fit quite nicely" Link said bashfully, "I was actually wondering if I could purchase something a bit less…well…boring"

"boring?" Madame Malkin quipped, looking quite puzzled "these are the standard uniform robes for Hogwarts, you have to wear them to class, why would you need more "interesting" robes?" she accentuated the "interesting" with an air of curiousity.

"well…" Link started, trying to think of a good excuse "for the time I do not have to be in uniform…and I have some rather…special…needs which require specialized clothing"

"why don't you take a seat Mr.?" she paused to ask for a name

"Link"

"Mr. Link, please" she said with a smile, conjuring a rather comfortable chair for each of them to sit in

"What did you have in mind"

Link's consultation with Madame Malkin lasted longer than he would have thought, however with the entire day to himself, he really could find no reason to complain; especially considering the quality Madame Malkin had put into the three garments he commissioned, and the fact that they were ready immediately; a sentiment which would have been that of fantasy back in Hyrule. Even the Royal tailors couldn't compare.

The first of the three garments contained in the brown paper package he now held in his arms was a more conservative take on his traveling tunic, the same basic form, however the garment now reached his ankles and had a white surcoat beneath so he wouldn't't need to wear the white leggings, whose practicality was even questionable to him at times.

The second outfit was more formal, and really not much of a robe, but more of a coat, only reaching to the middle of his shins; it was, as requested, in his trademark forest green, with a standup collar with the front cut away, the front of the coat was held shut by fasteners over his left shoulder and a few hooks hidden beneath the fabric to create a very streamlined look.

The third outfit was the one which gave him the most trouble as it required a very arduous process of explanation and questioning by Madame Malkin, however the results were impressive; the third garment was somewhat of a gut decision; Link, seeing that his tunic was impractical in this world at best decided that he needed something to replace it (for the moment) which was practical and functional. Consisting of a tunic made from heavy grey material to serve as the under layer, with matching leggings of a slightly lighter fabric; the over layer consisted of a heavy green cutaway robe, knee length with a slit in the back for mobility, all held together with a thin sash designed to fit underneath his belt.

Overall, Link was decidedly very pleased with his choices.

Contented with his rather expensive purchase; Link ambled around the twists and turns of Diagon alley, pensively taking in the sights, occasionally stopping to take a closer look into a storefront which caught his eye. Much as he wished the contrary, Link simply could not dispel the proverbial melancholy cloud, hovering over his head.

"so many people….." LInk thought pensively as he maneuvered through a particularly dense throng of shoppers, when suddenly; he felt himself trip over the long hem of his robe, and could don nothing but brace himself for the painfully impending fall. What Link did not perceive however, was the rather steep stairway leading down into a very dimly lit, very suspicious looking side alley. Link grunted as he rolled head over heels down the steep stairs; the package he had been carrying went flying from his hands, as did his wallet, still holding a substantial amount of rupees, which consequently spilled out in every direction upon its aquaintence with the rather sharp cobbblestone street.

"oof….that. Hurt" Link gasped as he landed on his back.

His wallet hit the ground with a scene stopping crash- rupees spiled out in all directions, skittering across the cobblestones, clinking like broken glass. One such piece, landing at the foot of a rather sinister looking character, who looked more at home in a dungeon than in a street, however shady. The black-clad crone slowly reached for the stone at her foot to examine it, her bones creaking with every motion. Picking it up she cackled softly, suddenly fixing an ominous glare at Link.

"Youre too rich for your own blood boy" she chuckled, in a way that reminded Link Far too much of the evil desert hags, twinrova.

"why don't you come over here?" she said, in a way that did not sound in any way, shape or form; like a request

Link Stumbled to his feet, grimacing. "that. -Erg- doesn't belong to you" he muttered

He lunged at the decrepit hag, only attempting to retrieve his posession, however the crone was much faster than he anticipated. She drew her wand and pressed it to his neck.

She grabbed ink's left hand to restrain him- "CRU-AUGH!" she cried, drawing back from Link's hand dropping her wand as well. She cursed at him as she held her hand, as if it had been burned.

Link also noticed a crowd beginning to form around the scene he had caused- He turned about to survey the state of his clothing parcel, Thinking quickly, he swooped down under the curious onlooker who seemed particularly interested in his package, and retrieved his bellongings.

"The little bugger burned me!" the hag spat to the crowd, still nursing her hand. Looking around, Link became painfully aware that a crowd had begun to form, several of the onlookers drawing their wands and pointing them at him

"_I don't want to hurt them" _Link thought, contemplating running; only to notice that his escape route had been cut off.

"_I suppose I have no choice" _He pondered again, looking around to the very threatening people around him.

Drawing the magical energy within him, Link began tracing the sacred symbols of one of the ancient spells he had actually mastered. His fingers deftly traced symbols in the air, which were highlighted by a trail of energy. Drawing a circle around the panel, Link twisted his hands into the final gesture to complete the spell as the onlookers warily advanced upon him.

Taking one last glance around to look for a way out, and finding none; he completed the spell

"BOMBOS!" Link shouted, swinging his arms to the ground. Immediately a massive shockwave resounded from the spot Link stood, knocking the shady people around him off their feet. Seeing this as his opportunity, Link ran back the way he fell from, leaving the rupees which had fallen out of his wallet as bait for his attackers…

-Meanwhile, At Hogwarts

"ngh….ow, my head…" Zelda mumbled, shaking the cloudiness from her head, Looking about, she found herself to be inside a rather sterile looking room, and very alone as well, looking over her shoulder she gasped, noticing Impa sitting in a chair at her bedside, a bit close than she would have liked, sitting next to her was a sagely old man, who seemed rather oblivious to his suroundings.

"Zelda, we have much to discuss with professor Dumbledore here." Impa firmly spoke to the now lucid princess

"_This is going to be a long day…." _Zelda thought as she carefully rose from her bed….

Link ran as fast as he could through the throngs of people populating diagon alley, most of whom heard his explosion and now cast very disparaging looks and undercast conversation towards him. He continually looked over his shoulder, making sure that he was not still being pursued by a possibly murderous hag.

-Meanwhile, in knockurnn alley, a very rotund and toad looking woman poked her head from a nearby shop, who's windows had been blown out by Link's spell. She shuffled over to the crumpled form of the hag who had attacked the young hylian.

"my my my…." she spoke, with a condescending voice like poisoned honey

"what could have happened here" she finished, taking out a handkerchief, and using it to shield her hand from the "filthy" skin of the unconscious crone's arm, as she lifted it to inspect what Link's touch had done. Looking upon the inside of the crone's hand, she found a triangle, bisected by another inverted one, perfectly charred into the skin of the gangly woman.

"curious….Cornelius will want to hear of this right away…" she mumbled, dropping the old hag's hand and her "ruined" handkerchief with it, and shuffling away, and up the stairs back to diagon alley.

- Link stopped outside the door he had left the Leaky Cauldron from, gathering his breath. Looking around his surroundings, and finding himself to be un-followed, he entered the pub as q-uietly as possible, and returned to his room with all haste.

Placing his parcel upon the chair in the corner of his room , Link removed the hideous black cloak from his shoulders without bothering to empty his pockets; and threw himself upon his bed. Sleep came quickly, however troubled it would prove to be.

Well- Its been a long time coming, but here's the next chapter. I need to thank my AMAZING co writer again for her help and input, and just a reassurance to our readers, the next chapter is almost complete as well, so expect that one shortly as well- next time, we get into the good stuff ^_^

Thanks-

Madori-


End file.
